


Schism of mirrors

by RichardJohnson



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Destiny (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Warframe, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardJohnson/pseuds/RichardJohnson
Summary: The Crux, the reason why, origin of both Deja Vu and the human multiverse. An origin to a horror of a parallel dimension made broader by the machinations of crazed time travellers





	Schism of mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome

With the Eye of Harmony in place, the time reactors screamed, and the Pillars of Sentinel Prime in place across human history a mass of matter phased into 6d space. A hundred worlds lost and their mass spread along humanities history. The 6d shadows of possible timelines grew until whole alternate histories coalesced into existence, the occupants shadows of time and a flood of demons that unwittingly found themselves trapped within. Instead of the collapsing spaces of divided time these other places became true parallels that haunted and inspired creative people in the normal space. This act done, its agent died in a temporal inferno as the time reactors vented the exploding star core as whiteholes across the absent space away from the 6d events.  
A moving megastructure once fought off now survived in orbit around earth. It forced humanity into social incrementalism during a war with its enemy. Now remnants of humanity survived in a single city under the matrioshka brain. Time resurrected soldiers defending the surviving humanity.  
A undreamt of union between early humans and an ascended time travelling race let to a young earth being defended by a time wormhole using halfbreed.  
The previous expansion then military domination of their sector of space changed to a united front of pacifist technologists that brought species together instead of conquering them. Activists turned to more professional careers and dominated to remove the industrial complex from space, instead sharing resources and benefiting from internal conflicts.  
A space senate was formed under the protection of psychic bioweapons. Instead of them being used in war they were employed as a peacekeeping force openly and with doctrine they became the driving force behind the senate. Allowing the isolationist alien species to coalesce.  
A superpower humanity that travels another galaxy destined to be cut down by jealous created species of a more advanced race is resurrected with templates of supersoldiers and biometric access in the post apocalyptic future. All due to a coup in the jealous species recognising potential but really being influenced by possibility.  
A post war earth from a battle that never was became a reality that led to a terrible experiment of 5d space exposure of colonists. This led to a coup with the lead researcher as she created host bodies to syphon the survivors psy-energy safely and led a rebellion ending in a disappeared moon.  
Infiltrates defeated on earth in its past succeed through subtlety leading to a transdimensional invasion conquering the planet. 6 billion dead shift the mass making it an alternate timeline.  
Two ancient alien superpowers once destroyed by their clashing ideologies were reborn in an alternate timeline, the more they sustained their eternal warring the more mass they gathered in their shadow.  
A failed colony slaughtered by insane robotic dreadnoughts and technogogic assimilation now rallied the alien races to assault a city ship above their homeworld.  
A galaxy scoured of life by the dead reanimated by 5d life is reborn as a human colony expands and finds their markers. The necromantic matrioshka brains of dead the 5d life built start waking and searching for this new prey.

All due to the temporal inferno, as these possibilities of time became stronger so to was humanity and all they met influenced by the motion of time. Always flowing in the path of least resistence these parallel worlds forced time in their direction. With a monopoly on time travel the higher races noticed humanities oddity and detected the 6d spaces. Their interactions only fuelling the possibilities more. Many turned to humanity to wage their wars or solve problems as puppets. "The flames that burn higher" as they dubbed them.  
Slowly humanity discovered the 6d spaces but opening them to normal space disrupted the parallels beyond measure. The denizens of these spaces becoming aware of the 3d world.

"Finally" said Tzeentch.  
"What is this?" said Slaanesh, its hand on Tzeentch's arm.  
"The future" replied Tzeentch.  
The stamping and feeling of impending violence signalled Khorne joining them. The stench and humidity signalled Nurgle's presence. And Tzeentch summoned another to bear witness…  
"No! It can not be" said Eldrad Ulthuan.  
The Eldar farseer found himself drawing upon the same conclusion. His entire race a shadow of another, trapped in Man's coils of time.  
"And now the end comes my friend, you and the others will perish in this collapsing space as my kind swell upon the feast of Man. Then we will escape this prison and devour a real galaxy" said Tzeentch.  
"You will not escape fiend!" said Eldrad.  
"Join me or perish in this shadow realm" said Tzeentch laughing and casting away Eldrad's presence.  
"Man carries the key to our escape. If we feast now, here, then we can leave and feast over and over."  
"Release your pawn wizard and lets have at it" said Khorne.  
"Pawn?" asked Slaanesh.  
"The Emperor" said Tzeentch "even the eldar overlooked humanities fortunes and mocked their success. Now their greatest leader marches here to war."  
"And here we will end him" said Nurgle.  
"No" laughed Tzeentch "here you and Khorne will keep him busy whilst I and Slaanesh feast on the vulnerable."

The Guardians of the last city and the Traveller met the Warframes fighting against the cloned Grineer. These time resurrected soldiers using Wireless electricity appeared bizarre to the host bodies of psychic children. Spartan supersoldiers met with federation officers. The Resistence fighting the Combine recieved help finally from System Alliance.

"You fools! Do you know what you've done!"  
Both Sentients and the Geth marvelled at a detected dyson sphere, the pinical of what they sought to achieve mow within reach. Daleks saw a new race of slaves born within the 6d anomaly. Vex detected the time machine planet and became moving their population to seize it. Borg detected the power of the death star and other megastructures and recognised them as targets. The Covenant saw the elder races choose humanity and sought to understand why. Combine recognised humanity as another transfimensional force so recognising them as a threat they ordered their slaved worlds to prepare. Shadows saw a species bathed in war and marshalled their forces. Collectors detected the irradiated matter and began targetting human populations. Necromorphs saw humanity as a feast and moved towards them. Infested locust and the Graveminds collectively saw new hosts to sustain them and swarmed towards the planets.

A great carrior bird man sits in his jeweled garments upon a throne in the dark chamber.  
"In time, you will know what its like to lose" said Tzeentch.  
The Khan and Corax rally their forces for the final assault as the dark eldar homeworld burns.  
"to feel so desperately that you're right yet fail all the same" - Tzeentch.  
In desperation Roboute terminates the Golden throne and turns the Imperial palace into a battleground to contain the outbreak from the ancient labs.  
"Dread it, run from it" - Tzeentch.  
Orks blaze away, warbands falling back to their settlements as Weirdboyz fall prey to darkness sweeping the cosmos.  
"Destiny still arrives" - Tzeentch.  
The Eldar fight viliantly against hordes of deamons trying to pour through the gateways, every gate on every craftworld slowly cracking under the strain. Every Avatar has been called...  
"Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the galaxy" - Tzeentch.  
Vulkan along with the Ynnead crusade to breach to secure the Black library now besieged on all sides.  
Fire warriors throw their lives away trying desperately to buy the civilians time to evacuate, strategy after strategy falling apart...  
"But this...hahaha..." - Tzeentch.  
The Lion returned musters every imperial soldier to defend their worlds and prepare for the final invasion. Personally beating the Inquisition into marshalling every resource they have.  
"Does put a smile on my face" - Tzeentch.  
A blue cyclopian giant with a sword stands over Russ, bloodied yet fighting with every breath. Omega stands beside the giant...  
"You were right brother, you were right" said Magnus.  
"And will I live to be right again," drooling blood Russ spits his disdain "brother!"  
Magnus' grip tightens on his sword feeling Tzeentch's hand on his shoulder in the warp...


End file.
